Runaway Love
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: This is my first time writing this type of story but I hope you like it. Before HSM story. Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi are living a hellish life and there is only one thing that they can do. Based on Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. True story!


**Hey Guys! Here's a new story based on the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. It's a touching song and I immediately came up with a plot. Hope you like it.**

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
_

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't neva met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

9 year old Kelsi was in her room, looking up at the celing. To her, it felt like she was in a world full of cold. It really sadden her that she never met her family. She never had a grandfather or an uncle or even a cousin. She probably has one but her mother never told her. That's the main situation. Her mother was the only one she knew and Kelsi never knew her father or even met him.

Kelsi sits up and heads out to the kitchen for some water. She smells that same stench that's been around forever. The smell of weed and crack filled the kitchen as she saw her mother at the table, slowly smoking on weed. Tons of cigaretts surrond her as Kelsi holds up her nose and gets some water. She hurridly heads back to her room and closes the door, knowing that nighttime was soon on it's way.

A few hours later, Kelsi looks at her small clock. 8:16, it said. She heard yelling come from the hallway in seconds. Kelsi sat back in her bed and listened to her mother fight with another guy once again. Her mother would have different guys home every night, start with some laughs and moans and always ended in fights. Kelsi heard a smack come from kitchen and glass shatters. She was now officially scared and was the next victim. Footsteps come towards her door and she immediately gets her book and acts like she's reading it. The door opens and the man of the night enters the room.

"Hey little Kelsi," he snickers. Kelsi holds herself together as he starts rubbing her leg. She tries to flip the page but then he already had her strangled and was taking her pants off.

"No, please..stop," Kelsi says, but he just smiles. They always love it when she begs. He thrusts into her and she says ouch. Blood spurts out of her as she continues to cry. The man gets mad and slaps her in her face. The more she crys, the more he beats her. When he was done, he left her in her room and went back to her mother lik everything was normal.

The next day, Kelsi goes up to her mother and tells her that the man from last night had raped her and beat her. She had the blood and brusies to prove it. But her mother like always never believed her, thinking that her daughter was just making up a lie to cover up all the self-torture Kelsi put on herself. Kelsi storms away to her room, making a decision; knowing that hell is a place called home. She grabs all her clothes and some of her possessions in her big tote-bag.

Kelsi was gonna runaway and never come back...

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
_

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

10 year old Gabriella was laying on her bean-bag, looking up at the celing. She hated her life and wondered why she lived it everyday. She was a little pretty but no one at her school liked her. The guys and girls would tease her and make fun of her about every little thing. The worst part about her life was her step-dad beated her every night. Most of the time he would be drunk, but on other times, it would just be for it to be. Yells and strikes happen in her room every night and she always had bruises on top of bruises everytime. Gabriella tried her best to cover them all in school, but when teachers start to notice, she makes up lies about her falling and small accidents. No one knows what she really goes through everyday

Except for a best friend that she's always wanted. Her name was Kiya and they were the best of friends. Kiya was Gabriella's happy side of her life. She would always make her frown upside down. They did everything together and Gabriella was very happy for that. Until one day while walking home from school, there was a drive-by and they got caught in the middle. A few people died, including Kiya. Gabriella cried all night, hurting her that she had lost an only best friend.

Gabriella shook up from her daydream to hear bangs on her door. It was her step-dad, telling her to open the door. She didn't want to deal with him again or the rest of her life. She grabs her tote bag and stuffed them with clothes and possessions of hers. Gabriella opens her window and throws her stuff out of it. She turns around to look at the door and her step-father was very close to beating it down. Gabriella looked out the window and back at the door, trying to choose what's right to do. Her life right now was a hell called home. She started climbing out the window and grabbed her stuff and ran.

Gabriella had ran away and was never to come back...

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

_Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
'Cause she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back._

11 year old Taylor was stuck up in a car, trying to figure out why her world was so cold. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, knowing it was 16 year old Marcus. His other hand starts coming up Taylor's thigh, she now knows that it's time. For the while, she's been having sex with a boy who was way off her meter and before it, she pops in drugs to get rid of the bearing pain. They have been going out for a few months and Taylor knew that they were destined to be together. She first made the decision not to use protection, thinking that they will get married one day anways. Taylor was a 'live it now' girl, not thinking about what's to happen tomorrow or a few days from now.

5 months later, her belly starts getting big. The pregnancy symptoms starts to set in. Taylor tries to go to Marcus for support, but turns out that Marcus was cheating on her with another girl. Trying to hold back the tears she sets off for home, but notices her mom's car was in the driveway. If her mother had seen her, she would blow a gasket. She imagined her mother beating her and yelling at her for what she had done. Tears come down her face as she shakes it out of her mind. More tears start to fall when she realizes that she can't get abortion for her baby Taylor goes to the back of the house and sneaks her way into her room through her unlocked window. Not making a sound, she gets a tote bag and packs all her stuff. She throws her bag out the window and she quietly came out of the window. Taylor grabs her stuff and before she leaves out the gate, she looks back at the house. This was not like her, not at all. But it was the decision she had to take in. Where she was now was in a hell that was called. She put her bookbag on her back and carried her tote bag in another and set off down the road.

Taylor had ran away and was never to come back...

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

**Hey Guys, you really need to read this. I was too on the way of running away. With the pressure from my parents to make good grades and having divorced parents, they argue over me all the time and I was so tired. On October 10, it was a day I'll never forget. I had ran away. Packed up all my stuff and ran out of my house. My nieces were home too but I had snuck out. The farthest I came to was to the entrance of my subdivision. An hour later, my parents had found me and I had a knife to my wrist, going to commit suicide. When they had found me, I was crying my eyes out and I had stayed home from school the next day. When I had first heard this song, it was reminded me about when I had did the same thing. I take conseling now to not make me do that again. Believe me, this is a true story that happened to me. My parents are protective of me now and I'm glad now. I had to express how I felt by writing this story and there is a message in this story and the song. If you have a big problem in your life right now, it's not right to runaway from it or to commit suicide. It's just an obstacle that you have to work your way out of. It's the biggest lesson I've learned in my life right now and I'm happy to share it with you guys now. Writing fanfiction is my hobby and my passion. I hope to have the biggest of reviews for this story, since I've been through it too.**

**There will be a second part to this story, but that's only if you review. If you have something compassionate to say about what I went through that day, I'll be very happy for that. Like I say, I'm still going through counseling and getting help. Right now, my life is getting better and I'm very happy about that. The people I've met on here are very sweet and friendly and it'll really bless me if you can review and try and help me out myself as a great friend.**

**Thanks for reading this story and I hoped you liked it tons! Listen to the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige while reading this and you will know exactly what I mean. **

**R&R!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess (Akilah)**


End file.
